


Steady

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this picture from Keahu's twitter https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BFqPRDJCEAAjJo6.jpg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture from Keahu's twitter https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BFqPRDJCEAAjJo6.jpg

Danny's not sure when it happened. Must have been when Isaac took it off, a bit too forcefully by the looks of it. He put his shirt back on and bent down to pick his jacket off the floor, threading his fingers through the hole.

"Did I do that?" Isaac asks, also pulling his shirt back over his head.

He smiles, "Yeah, I think you did."

Isaac walks over, eying the damage, "Shit, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

Danny chuckles, "It's okay, really."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Dude, chill. The pocket is useless now but yes, it's okay."

"Okay then." Isaac answers reluctantly, "I should probably go now," he says, quickly pulling his boots on.

In a typical wolf move, Isaac exits through Danny's bedroom window. He puts his foot on the windowsill when Danny stops him and kisses him softly.

"Just take it easy next time. Soon I won't have any clothes at all thanks to those claws of yours."

Isaac laughs softly, "I said I was sorry. Here," he says and shrugs off his own leather jacket and puts it on Danny's shoulders.

He smirks, "God, Isaac Lahey. Does this mean we're going steady now?"

"Hmm, only if you want to." Isaac says, giving him a quick kiss before making a hasty escape through the window.


End file.
